Not Over Yet
by NicCageLover23
Summary: After a running into each other again in the halls of Rosewood, can new girl Emily Fields win back queen bee Alison DiLaurentis, or will her cold hearted act be impenetrable. Not the greatest summary but Emison so yay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sunlight streamed through the curtains signaling it was time to get up. It was going to be just another day at Rosewood high for Alison DiLaurentis. She would be the queen, the one everyone bowed down to, but today was not going to be an average day for the seventeen year old. After dressing to perfection, she drove to school to meet with her best friends, Aria Montgomery, Hannah Marin, and Spencer Hastings. Once there she spotted them waiting eagerly by the front of the school.

"Hi Ali!" Hannah exclaimed when she had gotten closer. The perky Hannah had lost weight and become fashionable, Alison had to admit, but she still was a little too perky and could never pull off queen bee.

"Calm down Hannah. We saw each other last night." Alison drawled already bored with the conversation, "Come on let's go inside." They headed into the school that was littered with teens. The boys trying to get some, and the girls loving the attention. But no one could get that kind of attention when Ali was in the room. She had every guy wanting to be with her and every girl too probably. Then all of the sudden some idiot rammed into her. The idiots books being thrown everywhere as well as Alison's.

"I'd watch where I was going if I were you." Alison said, waiting for the idiot to stand back up after picking the books up. The person stood up, and Alison noticed the idiot was a brunette girl. The brunette stood up. Then it happened. Alison's world came crashing down in one second. Alison's icy blue eyes met the other girl's brown ones. _Emily_ , Alison thought. "Just get out of my sight." Alison said before the other girl could say anything. With that Alison took off, she did _not_ need this today.

"Who was that chick?" Hannah asked casually. This filled Alison with anger. She didn't even want to think about the girl, and she definitely did _not_ want to explain how she knew her. The obvious choice was a lie. A lie that would become the truth no matter what Emily wanted to try to tell people. Alison's word was truth. Even if it wasn't.

"Obviously a new girl Hannah. Do not catch yourself talking to her." Alison replied coolly.

"I heard she's a lesbian." Spencer stated with disgust. This statement put Alison on the defensive. Sure she didn't want anyone to know how she knew Emily, but no one talked about Emily like that except herself.

"Shut up Spencer, you probably want that to be true." She should've stopped there, but no one talks bad about Emily so she added: "So you know you won't have competition when stealing Melissa's boyfriends." This of course made Spencer storm off grumbling about class or an essay Alison really didn't care.

The day went by pretty uneventful for Ali after that morning that was until last period, U.S. history. It definitely wasn't her favorite subject. She sat down in her seat in the back, right behind Aria. Ali was smart but with history it involved effort, so she normally copied off of Aria.

Then right before the late bell rung, she walked in. Emily walked in. She had a class with Emily. She had never even thought of that as a possibility. The brunette seemed to be talking to the teacher about something probably seating or something. The history teacher was a stickler with his seating chart. He pointed out a desk in the row beside Alison's two chairs up.

The brunette still looked flawless. Her hair flowed gorgeously over her shoulders. She always had nice hair and her lips. Those lips were perfection. Ali couldn't stop thinking about those lips on h—. Wait, no she couldn't be having those thoughts. Not about Emily and not here in school not in Rosewood. She bit her lip and looked straight ahead the whole class period forcing herself to think about whatever that teacher was drowning on about.

Eventually she noticed everyone else had begun leaving; she'd somehow not heard the bell go off. As she gathered her things, she heard someone say, "Ali, are you even listening to me?" That voice sounded like heaven in her ears. It must be—. She turned around and saw the beautiful brunette staring at her expectantly.

"To be completely honest I haven't heard a word that you've said." Alison said attempting to sound bored but failing miserably.

"I asked you what is going on with you." Emily replied sweetly and reached her hand out to touch her arm.

Alison pulled away and harshly replied, "Whatever you thought we were forget it. These people here worship me. At that camp no one really cared about me, so I could be myself. I could be with you, but here in this school forget it. I am a cold heartless bitch. That is who I am here. I like guys here. This is someone you don't know, so it would be best if you just forget we ever happened. The summer was fun, but now we can't." She tried to walk out. Memories of the summer camp her parents forced her to go to made her stop dead in her tracks. She remembered protesting so hard when her parents first suggested it. She realized, however, that she was going to the camp no matter what. It was a classic summer camp. In the woods cabins the whole nine yards. She had met Emily the second day. Damn, she was Ali's saving grace. Without Emily, Ali would have never survived.

These conflicting thoughts gave Emily a chance to intervene, "I cared about you at camp first of all. If I remember correctly we broke up because I lived in Texas and you here, but I see now we live in the same city. As for the cold heartless bitch act, you are not one. You said it yourself; you could be yourself at camp. I know the real you Ali. I fell in love with you with that you. You sure as hell are not going to deny me just because of an act."

"No I'm not denying you because of an act. I'm denying you because I'm not into girls leave me alone." Alison's turned and stormed out of the classroom. The one thing she learned from summer camp is that Emily would not give up easy. This conversation might be over at the moment, but it wasn't completely over. She went home and got prepared for the next encounter.

 _"Emily stop," Alison giggled. The brunette in question would not let up on her tickle attack._

 _"Only if you agree to kiss me," the tan girl replied mischievously. This caused Ali to smile and think of her lips against her own._

 _"Well if that's all I have to do, then kiss me." She replied with a smirk. The brunette cupped her face and leaned in slowly._

 _"Are you sure?" Emily asked just in case. Instead of a verbal response, Ali leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to the tan girl that was now straddling her. Every cliché seemed to be right; fireworks seemed to explode as the kissed. Their lips meshed together fitting perfectly. Both girls sighed into the kiss enjoying the feeling of all the tension built up over the past five days finally being satisfied._

Alison lay in her bed tears springing to her eyes at the memory of her and Emily's first kiss. She would never get to kiss her again no matter how much she wanted to. No, she couldn't think like that. She wiped away any tears that had slipped out willing away the rest. She couldn't care about this girl, not like that. She needed to quit thinking about Emily. It was the passed and that is where it needed to stay. Tomorrow she was going to act like the queen bitch she is. Stone cold that was her policy. Her heart was going to break watching the disappointment on Emily's face when she saw her sweet Ali be such a monster, but she hadn't made fun of Hermy in a while. He might think she's gone soft. Time to make sure everyone was back into their places. First sleep, it should clear the thoughts of her Emily out of her head.

 **So there is Chapter 1; I hope you liked it please review it really motivates me. I will try to update soon, and if I'm not updating pm me or something and tell me to get up and start righting lol. I love Emison so I wanted to make a fic and here it is thanks** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note, Triggers this chapter: abuse and bullying**

Chapter 2:

"Alison!" her father shouted from downstairs early that morning. Ali rushed down the stairs. She really had no urge to talk to the man that morning since she was too busy planning the perfect way to forget about Emily and to make Emily forget about her, but she knew she had to or there would be severe consequences.

"What the hell is this?" her father demanded whilst holding a paper in front of her face. She took the paper and scanned it. It was her most recent report card all A's per normal.

"It's my report card?" she said in utter confusion. Her father's rage seemed to grow by the second. His face was red, and his breathing was ragged.

"You made a 93 in U.S. history?" her father yelled as if it was evident, "95s and above Alison you know this daughter." He started to chuckle lowly, "You are an utter disgrace!" He yelled making Ali jump. She swallowed thickly her fear causing her to tremble slightly. He gripped the kitchen counter as if trying to calm his anger down. Alison understood now, she slowly backed away from him it couldn't be one of those days. She looked at her father as he seemed to be fighting an internal battle.

"I'm s-sorry father I…I'm having difficulties with the material." Alison attempted, but she knew excuses were not going to help. Nothing but leaving would help her at that point. If Jason were home her father would at least postpone her punishment. Her mother would shut him down immediately, but as usual her mother was off at some out of state business.

"It's U.S. history for fuck's sake! You live in the damn country" her father was livid. He looked at her, and she knew it was almost over. "You fucking disgrace!" with that last comment he back handed her. She fell to the floor. Blood began to flow from her lip just as fast as the tears fell from her eyes. The pain wasn't even a problem it was a pain she was used to, but the emotional pain is what always took its toll. With that, he was out the door. He left her to pick up the pieces. She knew for a fact she was going to be late for first period. Tears still flowing from her eyes, she made her way to her bathroom. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. The mirror showed her reflection: blonde hair in a mess; blue eyes scared and distant. Worst of all her face was puffy and red with blood staining the area around her mouth. A bruise was starting to form where he had hit her. That would just not do. She couldn't continue to look like this. Her father could come home and see her. She couldn't risk it.

It took over an hour to get back to perfection. You wouldn't be able to tell anything happened. Of course Alison had had practice with this sort of thing, so it was no big deal. It was on. Her father put her in a horrible mood. It was practically perfect now it wouldn't be difficult at all to become a bitch. She smiled poor Lucas just a pawn in the scheme of things. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door into her car.

As she drove to school, all she could think about was how Emily could hold her and tell her everything would be alright. That Emily could kiss her lip and bruise until she forgot who put it there, but of course it was just a mere thought. It would never happen, ever. If anyone ever found out that she and Emily were a thing. It would ruin her reputation, and that would ruin her father of course, which in turn would become a living hell for Alison and possibly Emily. No, she couldn't have that. Queen bitch was the route she had to take.

"Where have you been?" Hannah asked her with a voice lined with worry when Alison arrived to school. They were in the hallway heading to second period. Ali was not in a particularly talky mood as one could imagine. Thankfully Spencer wasn't there. She would incessantly ask her question until she got the answer she wanted

"That is none of your business." Alison answered flatly with a pointed look. Needless to say Hannah didn't reply. Ali walked swiftly to her second period purposely hoping klutzy Hermy would run into her. She was right as always. His books scattered the floor and he immediately fell to his knees apologizes spilling from his mouth as he picked up his books.

"These are new shoes. You idiot watch where you're going Hermy." Alison said with a mischievous tone in her voice. She looked down at the boy scrambling to stand up. Her words clearly upsetting him. She then looked around and spotted Emily. Ali smirked and turned her attention back to poor Lucas. She actually felt bad for him. She originally meant for the rumor to be about someone else, but just like the game telephone the name morphed into Lucas. She just decided to go with it. "So Hermy when did you get to decide to be boy, or did your parents choose? No I know you haven't decided yet and you're still thinking on it. Just to let you know you'd make an ugly girl. Hell you're an ugly guy." She chuckled at her own words. Her outwards appearance looking strong, but her insides were twisting in guilt. Poor Lucas didn't deserve this, definitely not this humiliation. Every person in school must've been watching the interaction. Her words were awful, and she wished she could take them back but knew she couldn't.

Hannah was squirming uncomfortably next to her. The right thing to do was to leave her alone, but that wasn't the Alison DiLaurentis way. She sighed on the inside and turned her head to other blonde. "Don't you agree han?"

"I…" of course Hannah was too nice to humiliate someone. Alison looked at Lucas wondering if she was done or not, hell she didn't even know herself. He was in tears because most of the school was laughing at him as he shifted in his position. Alison decided to finish with one last thing, "Oh wait Hannah you know which our Hermy's chosen. Right? That group project ended with… a bang didn't it?" What was she doing? Why the hell was she attacking Hannah? It wouldn't be the first time she's sent Hannah away crying. Hannah had sprinted off to the nearest bathroom, and Lucas went the opposite direction. Ali turned and saw Emily's disgusted look. With a smirk sent Emily's way, she turned and when to class.

She sat down in her chemistry class and began to crack on the inside. Oh Hannah, she knew she had to have gone too far with that, but Alison DiLaurentis can never go too far. She just wanted to run and apologize to Hannah to hug her and say _"I'm sorry I'm a jerk you are my best friend forgive me."_ , but Alison was not allowed to do anything like that. She was the Queen bitch, and she just showed everyone just what she could do. Then there was Emily. The disappointment on her face felt like a punch to Ali's gut. It made her want to puke, but this is what she had to do. This is who she was, and that was that.

The end of school came fast. Too fast, the end of school meant seeing her father, unless she could convince Hannah or Aria to let her come over. Not Spencer, Spencer would be too angry at her for attacking Hannah, but Hannah was already over it by her side trying to be the best friend she could be thinking she had done something wrong earlier that made Alison mad at her. She didn't though. Hannah did nothing wrong Alison was just a bitch. On her way outside Ali heard her name being called. She stopped in her tracks and turned looking for the source of the sound.

"In the abandoned classroom." She heard the voice say, so she slowly walked into the dark ominous room. It was mostly empty except for a few desks here and there. It smelt like something dumped white board cleaner on the floor. Then she saw her, the source of the sound Emily Fields.

"Ah Emily Fields, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Alison drawled out while looking at her nails as if bored with the conversation already, but she wasn't. She was intrigued. She was glad to be alone with Emily again, but she knew Emily was probably going to tell her off and then leave. Nothing else would happen to her dismay.

"What the hell was that out there Alison? That was completely uncalled for! The girl I knew would never do anything like that." Emily's voice was loud but steady. _That's it Emily hate me. Keep yelling at me._ "God you made one of your friends cry. You always told me at camp that you were closest to Hannah, but you go off on her like that? You know what? You are a cold ass bitch." Alison smirked at the last comment. She had done it Emily hated her now. She won, or did she? Emily hated her. Just like that Emily left her in that cold empty room. She found a desk and leaned on it her head down. Tears threatened to fall as the weight of the whole day came crashing down on her. Then she felt arms around her waist, as she fell to the floor. Hell she didn't even know she was falling until she was on the ground with arms protectively around her waist. "I've got you." Emily whispered.

Alison whipped her head around and crawled out of Emily's grasp. "Don't touch me." Her voice was raspy and weak, but Emily could not see her cry. Not after that whole speech Emily just gave.

"I did that on purpose you know." Emily said her voice still steady.

"What?" Alison was beyond confused. Not just at Emily though, she was confused at herself. The safest she felt all day was when Emily's arms were around her. Why did she have to feel this way?

"I yelled at you and did what you wanted me to. At least what you thought you wanted me to do. Ali I…" Emily looked at her for a second contemplating her next words carefully. Her voice was soft when she spoke, "Ali I love you. I am not giving up on you. On this," she motioned between the two. Alison was at a loss for words. Alison DiLaurentis, queen bee, queen bitch, was supposed to laugh in her face and tell her off, but she couldn't. "Ali I know you aren't the bitch you think you are. Hell you know you aren't either. Ali this is not over yet. I'm going to be there for you no matter what you throw at me. No matter how many people you put down, even if it's me. Call me a dyke or a lesbo whatever it may be I will still love you. I will fight for you." Alison was astounded. She knew Emily cared for her, but she didn't know how much. "Oh baby don't cry." She didn't even realize she was crying until Emily mentioned it. She looked down at the ground to hide it.

All of the sudden she felt a hand under her chin, her face was lifted up, and she was inches away from Emily's. She should've moved. She should've pushed Emily away and ran out, but she didn't. She felt herself start to lean in. Then their lips touched. Alison poured all the feelings she couldn't say out loud into that kiss. They both began fighting for dominance, but as usual Emily won. Alison always thought it was nice to have someone else in charge for once. Emily slipped her hands around Ali's waist and pulled her closer. Alison was now on Emily's lap with her hand entangled in the brunette's hair. After a while air became an issue, so they broke the kiss but not contact. Their foreheads rested together. They both smiled. Even Alison smiled a real smile for what seemed like the first time that day. Then the reality of the situation came crashing down on the blonde like ton of bricks. "I have to go." She mumbled as she ran out of the classroom.

"Ali wait!" She heard Emily yell, but she was too far gone. What had she done? She just gave the brunette hope. No that would not do. As she rushed to her, she thought of a perfect plan that involved Noel Kahn, but first she went to Hannah's to secretly make up for attacking the girl earlier by watch all her favorite movies that included Camp Rock, which was definitely not Alison's favorite, but she had to make it up to Hannah.

 **So there's chapter 2. I like where this is going, thank you for all your wonderful reviews it motivated me to write this quickly. I'm very sorry if I offended anyone by this chapter, but what Alison said was meant to be offensive to Lucas, but I don't agree with what she said Okay? So I'm sorry if it offended anyone. As always please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The plan was simple first Alison started a rumor that she had spent the summer with Noel Kahn. What's the point in that? Well, make sure everyone, including Emily, thinks that during the summer Ali and Noel were together, not Emily and Ali. Basically Ali was saying they're relationship meant nothing which Alison knew was not true. She sat on her bed with her phone out scrolling through the text messages Emily and her had shared. She sighed and hovered her thumb over the delete button. Step two erase all traces of Emily. With one touch it was all gone, all the heartfelt messages gone.

"Ali?" someone said from her door. Alison looked over and saw it was just Hanna. With a lot of ass kissing to do, Ali smiled and motioned for the other blonde to come inside.

"Hey Han, I'm glad you came over." She ended the statement with another smile. When Hanna just stood there awkwardly, she got worried and asked, "Uhm, Hanna why did you come over, not that I mind."

"Ali, uh so you know that new girl Emily that you said to stay away from?" Hanna asked which took Alison my surprise. _Did she know? Did everyone know? No they can't know._ Alison was stark white, but managed to slip out, "Yes what about her?"

"Well after what happened the other day," Hanna began and coughed obviously uncomfortable, "Well Spencer went off and she uh said she could never forgive you." Hanna paused again which made Alison raise an eyebrow regaining her typical DiLaurentis demeanor. "Spencer has been hanging around with that girl. Ali there's been rumors…"

"About what?" Ali interjected quickly. Her heart rate had quickened, but she remained outwardly calm.

"Spencer and Emily," Hanna clarified. This allowed Alison to breathe easier. "People, well she even admitted to it well part of it."

"Get on with it Hanna." Ali drawled.

"Emily has admitted to being a lesbian, and people are saying that Spencer is one too. And they are saying that they are together or something. They're wrong, right?" Hanna whispered the last part. Anger flared within Alison's chest. Her heart ached. _She said she's not giving up on me!_ Wait why is she mad? She should be happy that she doesn't have to deal with the constant pestering by a certain beautiful brunette, right? But where does Spencer get the nerve to turn her back on her, on Alison DiLaurentis. Oh screw the rest of the Noel Kahn plan. It's time to tear her down, and Spencer, too, for breaking her loyalty.

"I'm sorry Han, it's true. Spencer turned her back on us, her friends, for some lesbian girl from Texas." She began to laugh kind of hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Hanna asked extremely confused. Alison looked at the other blonde and smiled.

"Well I called it, when Spencer was talking about the new girl being a lesbian remember? Oh it doesn't matter anyways, Spencer has a girlfriend now." The mischievous look on Ali's face even scared Hanna who had seen that look many times. _Screw you Spencer Hastings Emily is mine._ "Come on, it's Saturday. Let's see what trouble we can get into today."

"She's having a party." Hanna slammed her hand over her mouth so fast it probably hurt. Ali just raised an eyebrow and smirked. The look alone prompted Hanna to continue. "Spencer, at her house, tonight." Hanna said defeated.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get dressed and go."

"You know you aren't invited." Hanna said almost inaudibly.

Alison still wanted to make up for going off at Hanna. She probably would always feel like that so she said, "Come on Hanna we're best friends right, me and you? We're like sisters right?" Ali meant every word. She watched as Hanna smiled and nodded. "Well best friends, well sisters in our case, do stupid things together, soo let's crash Spencer's and make her regret turning her back on us." _And ever thinking she could hang out with her Emily._

"Okay let's go" Hanna said then added shyly, "sis" This made Alison smile big and hug the other blonde.

They got ready into party attire. Hanna was in a short blue dress and heels while Alison settled for casual jeans and a white spaghetti strapped shirt off shoulder long sleeve. They headed off to the Hasting residence which was coincidentally right behind Ali's.

The two blondes walked in the open back door following the sound of music. This was a Spencer Hastings party, so Alison was sure there wouldn't be that many people. They stepped into the living room, and Alison and Spencer made eye contact. Ali gave the other girl a smirk while turning to Hanna, "So what do _you_ want to do?" Ali asked her to control herself from telling Spencer off.

"I'll go get us drinks you can mingle," Hanna said with a smile.

She turned her attention back to where Spencer had been, but noticed she was no longer there. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to follow Hanna when she saw her target standing in her way.

"Ali what are you doing here?" Spencer demanded anger tinted her voice.

"Oh no only my friends get to call me Ali, and you dearest Spencer are not my friend." Alison replied angry for no good reason honestly. She just felt angry sometimes, and she really didn't know why.

"What did I do to make you feel this was?" Spencer said a little confused. This confused Alison seeing as Spencer was mad at her so why the hell did she care that Ali doesn't want to be friends with her. Oh right, she was Alison DiLaurentis. No one wanted to be on her bad side. She chuckled when she saw Emily walking up beside Spencer.

"Oh it's really nothing. First you don't invite me to this party. Which I get why you didn't now because this is like every birthday party you've ever had. Lame. Second you socialize with scum." With this she pointed to Emily and inwardly winced at calling her that. "Then you go and date her? You are just a sad human being Spencer Hastings." Spencer seemed dumbfounded. She had nothing to say or add. Then she just walked past Ali, bumping their shoulders together as she past. "Just like normal Spencie, walk away from all your problems."

"We're not dating." Emily said carefully. For some reason this caused Alison to relax. She was about to respond when Hanna came back and handed her a drink.

"I'll handle this one." Hanna said confidently, "Hey you dyke we don't want you around so it would be nice if you go away." With that, Emily shook her head and sauntered off. Then Hanna looked to Alison for approval.

She smiled and said, "Good job sis." Then she downed her drink.  
************************************************************************************

Later that night, Alison was a little tipsy, but she wasn't drunk. She never would get drunk because she needed to be able to control every situation. She found herself in Spencer's bedroom looking at old pictures of the girls. She heard the door open and shut, so she turned around and saw the brunette she longed for. Emily's hair flowed beautifully around her shoulders. Her jeans fit all the right places. She had been wearing a flannel with a tank top under, typical, but she had the flannel tied around her waist and was in just a tank top which showed off her beautiful tanned shoulders. Her eyes were raking over her body admiring every inch of her. She sat her cup down and crossed the room to her brunette. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "Beautiful." The blonde whispered.

"Ali, how much have you had to drink?" Emily whimpered as Alison began to nibble at the other girl's neck. The blonde kissed her way up Emily's jawline until their lips met. They kissed slowly at first, but then it became more heated.

"Just two cups." Ali mumbled into a series of kisses. Emily pushed the blonde onto the bed and climbed on top of her. They began kissing again. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, with Emily winning in the end. When air was an issue, Ali began to kiss down Emily's neck heading toward the spot she knew the brunette loved. She bit down gently and listened to her brunette moan under her touch. Alison moaned back just being with her made her hormones go crazy. Ali began to soothe the spot she had just bitten with her tongue. Her hand began to slip under the brunettes and head to her breasts when she heard someone fumbling up the stairs and came to her senses. She scrambled out from under the brunette and ran out so fast Emily was still on the bed when she got outside. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"No! No! No!" She shouted as she looked into her vanity mirror. "You. Do. Not. Love. Emily." She yelled at herself trying to convince herself, but she knew she was in love with the brunette. "But I'm in love with her." She cried out. Maybe they could make it work. Maybe in secret? "No!" she shouted again. She and Emily never happened. "You just had too much to drink." She reasoned with herself. She had hot tears pouring out of her eyes. She was blindly fumbling through her room looking for her phone to text Hanna. When she couldn't find it she threw a few books that were on her bed across the room. She didn't even see the short brunette that had been standing there the whole time. She screamed and threw another book almost hitting Aria, who she still didn't notice.

This time Aria finally snapped out of her initial shock and ran over to the blonde. "Shhh Shh shh, you're okay it's going to be fine I promise. You're fine." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Ali. The blonde clung to her and cried into her shoulder. Aria kept whispering and rubbing her hand up and down her back until Alison had calmed down enough to sit back and look at her.

"How much did you hear?" Alison croaked fear cascading over her. She watched as Aria looked at her carefully before responding.

"You're in love with Emily." Aria stated this matter-o-factly. This made Alison cry hard again, but she had enough strength to reply.

"I can't be. It's wrong." Alison could barely breathe. Someone knew that she had feelings for a _girl_.

"I'm here for you no matter what." Aria said caringly, "It doesn't bother me that Emily is a girl and you love her. You can't help it. You're my best friend I'm not giving up on you or turning my back on you now come on let's go to bed, we can talk later." Aria stood up bringing Ali with her. She handed Ali some pajamas and waited for her to get changed as she got changed as well. They laid in Ali's bed and fell asleep.

 **Okay so I'm so sorry for taking forever. I could come up with some excuse like finals or something but nahh it was because I was lazy and unmotivated. But here is Chapter 3 I hope you like it. Sorry again if anyone is offended. Sorry about the Hannah spelling I know 3 people named Hannah who spell it Hannah so it's a habit. Don't worry guys Em and Ali will be together at some point lol. Okay so please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks and trigger warning abuse.**

Chapter 4:

Alison had been sitting on the floor of her room for about an hour. She had thankfully woken up before Aria. It gave her time to sort out her thoughts which was a lot more difficult than you would think. She was in love with Emily. Why the hell, no how the hell did she let that happen. Keep up the walls. Never let your guard down. Control every situation. Always be the smartest person in the room. Those were her rules. No they were her laws. She broke them. She broke all of her laws. Emily knew almost everything. Probably a lot more now that she had been hanging around with Spencer. Why does Emily even love her? She was a cold hearted bitch. Who could love her? Emily that's who.

"Good morning," Aria broke Alison out of her thoughts. Ali looked up and saw the brunette sitting in front of her obviously ready to talk. Alison sighed and started to pick at the carpet.

"Do I have to talk?" she tried hoping for an out.

"Yes," was Aria's simple response, "why don't you start by telling me how you know Emily in the first place." Alison smiled, thinking of her and Emily at camp.

She sighed and began her tale, "So I went to Texas this summer for a camp." Aria looked at her quizzically. "They thought it would help me. I don't know, be better I guess, be perfect. They forced me to go. The first day was awful. They assigned us cabins each had four beds in it. I had a cabin with two other girls. One girl was a slob and by slob I don't mean she had dirty clothes everywhere. I wouldn't mind that, but this girl had fucking leftover food in her hair it was disgusting. Then the other girl she was ugh she was hyperactive to say the least. It was annoying."

"You said there were four beds?" Aria interrupted.

"Ah yes, after the torturous first day, the second day a beautiful tanned girl walked into the cabin…" Alison smiled at the memory as she kept explaining the second day with Aria.

 _"Hi I'm Emily." The beautiful brunette said shyly. Alison had found girls attractive, but she hadn't met anyone attractive enough to make her care. This girl was that beautiful. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her white teeth flashing as she showed her perfect smile. Alison was shell shocked. This girl, Emily, was wearing jean shorts that were extremely short. It sent an all too familiar heat down to Alison's core. Her tanned longs legs caught Ali's eyes. Then she realized what she was doing and shot her eyes up to meet the other girl's._

 _"Hi I'm Alison," she said with a smile. She looked at the girl for a second. She had never seen her around Rosewood, so it was safe to say she would never see her there ever. Deciding to be herself instead of a bitch she stepped forward and leaned in to Emily's ear. "You can call me Ali, if you meet me at the lake at midnight." She whispered before heading out the door to start the mandatory camp activities._

"So you met at the camp and what made out that night and it turned into more?" Aria asked completely intrigued with the conversation especially sense she would never have expected Alison to like girls.

"We met at midnight, but we didn't make out, or kiss." Alison clarified. Aria looked astonished and confused.

"Alison DiLaurentis? You mean to tell me, you liked her but didn't go after her right away I mean with guys you—."

"I'm a virgin Aria." Alison admitted.

"But everyone says that they've? But?" Aria was completely confused. Alison had to laugh. She had come up with an amazing lie. Well a lot of amazing lies. She had the whole school believing she fucked random guys. Hell she even had the guys believed they'd fucked her when they knew they didn't.

"Aria, it's all lies, all rumors I or someone else had made up. Not much is really true. I have never had sex with anyone not even Emily. I've come close with Emily but never a homerun. I haven't been ready. I—" She sighed trying to find the right words.

"Hey it's okay. I'm actually glad they were all lies. You can never get your virginity back. And you sure as hell can't get rid of the AIDS half of the manwhores here probably have." This made Alison laugh. She looked at the girl in front of her. Why was Aria being so nice when the blonde was so horrible? As if reading her thoughts Aria said, "This is nice you know, talking to you like you're a normal person. It's like we're back in sixth grade before you became a bitch. We were so close me and you, closer than the other girls. We met in kindergarten and were inseparable. Then Hanna came in hmm third grade right and Spencer fourth. We were such great friends. We shared everything. Thank you for opening up to me." Alison smiled weakly. Her and Aria had been the closest. That is why she was opening up to her now. She needed to tell someone. She would eventually tell the other girls, but for now Aria could help her. Hell Aria even knew how bad her father was. Well she didn't know about the physical abuse just yet.

"Thanks for not judging Ar. It means a lot. I need someone who won't judge. Quick question, why were you coming to my room last night?" Alison asked when the question hit her. Also she was glad for a break from thinking about Emily and the whole ordeal.

"Oh that, so I was at Spencer's party and I noticed you go upstairs. Well after a while of you being up there I went up there. Then you ran out of the room so fast. I followed you to make sure you were okay. Wait you didn't see me?" Aria explained. It made complete sense now, she had heard Aria on the steps.

"No I didn't I had like tunnel vision I heard someone, which must have been you, and I just wanted to get home. Uhm…..Emily and I were kind of making out when you came up stairs." Alison admitted. She watched as the shorter girl started to chuckle, but the brunette had a confused look on her face. Ali knew she had to go back to explaining, but she heard someone crashing up the stairs.

"Alison!" she heard her father yell. He must've been drunk by the way he was crashing up the stairs. Not five seconds later, he came flying into her room. He looked terrible. His eyes wild and bloodshot, and his clothes were tattered and muddy. She could smell the stale alcohol from her spot on the floor. "There you are I called for you didn't you hear?" He muttered angrily. Alison gulped as he stepped closer. "Stand up girl." She didn't hesitate to do what she was told. She was up in a flash. He looked her over, then spotted Aria sitting watching the scene unfold carefully. "You should leave now." He spat out, but Aria wasn't having any of it. Alison was way too scared to stand up to him, but the short brunette was not at all.

"I think I'll stay right here." She said confidently while standing up. Alison grimaced. The other girl knew about the verbal abuse but not the physical abuse, and Alison was afraid she would do something stupid.

"Alison, make her leave or you'll regret it." The older man demanded while staring down her friend. Alison just looked to Aria pleadingly, but she knew that Aria was not about to step down. Alison felt the tears forming, and she was fighting as hard as she could to stop them from falling. "Fine." He muttered then turned around to leave. The blonde felt the weight of the situation being lifted off her shoulders, but as soon as she relaxed she felt his fist connect with her jaw slinging her into the wall then the floor. He began to laugh maniacally, "You just thought you getting off easy you bitch. Now stand your ass up right now." She was full on crying, but she knew she had to stand up. She faced him with tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

"Don't touch her again." Aria said powerfully as she stepped in front of Alison. The queen bee looked at her friend with thankful yet scared eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do you whore!" He yelled angrily and pushed Aria out of the way. He didn't push her hard enough to hurt her but just enough, so he could get to Alison. He threw Ali to the ground and kicked her in the side hard. She yelped in pain and looked over at Aria. She was on the phone with someone fear cascading her eyes. Then Ali felt her father kick her hard again, and he then straddled her. "Don't you ever disobey me again!" he yelled as he slapped her in the face. "I never wanted a daughter! Why did you have to come along!" Another slap. She could feel the blood on her face but she had no clue where it was coming from. "I hate you!" he yelled before punching her. He found a textbook that was on her floor and was about to hit her over the head with it when she felt him being lifted off of her. Her head was reeling and she could barely make out what was going on. She saw brown hair and tanned skin flash in her eyes.

"Emily," the blonde murmured for no particular reason except for that she needed the girl. She heard a slam and footsteps. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and the faint scent of chlorine. "I'm here" she heard someone whisper. Then it all went black.

 **So there it is Chapter 4. Thanks for all those reading, following, and reviewing it motivates me. Confession I have no set direction I just write what comes to mind. Sometimes I have to reread chapters to make sure it matches up lol. Emily is a swimmer in this BTW hint hint chlorine hint. Oh and sorry for offending anyone. Also sorry if the fight scene or whatever it's called seemed inaccurate I just Idk wrote stuff lol. So as always please review. Comments, questions, and thoughts welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Should we call the cops?" a voice said as Alison slowly began to regain consciousness.

"I don't know, she wouldn't want us to, but she's in bad shape." Another voice said. The voices were starting to become more clear.

"Look guys I don't care if Ali wouldn't want us to call the cops. If she doesn't wake up in five minutes we're going to the hospital regardless. We _should_ have already gone, but y'all talked me out of it." A voice that was very familiar said. This voice sounded closer than the other two. She began to regain feeling in her body which was basically all pain. Then she felt a hand in hers. Whoever was holding her hand was rubbing the back of it. Alison couldn't take it any longer; she let her eyes flutter open taking in her surroundings. Well, for starters she was in her room. She was on her bed in fact. Then memories of what happened flooded into her mind. How angry her dad had been, how drunk he was. It was getting worse. Alison pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and glanced to the person who was holding her hand.

 _Emily_. She thought to herself when she saw the beautiful brunette sitting beside her. Emily's brow was furrowed in concentration. Then she turned to look at the blonde, and Alison couldn't help but to smile. Emily smiled back which made Ali's heart flutter. "You're awake?" Emily whispered questioningly.

Alison chuckled slightly and nodded. She didn't trust her voice yet so nodding seemed like the best thing to do; however, that little movement shot pain to her head. Emily noticed her wincing and immediately questioned her: "Are you okay?" Then she grabbed a glass of water and two pills off of the nightstand beside Alison's bed. "Here take these." Emily mumbled soothingly while handing the blonde the objects. Alison took them happily, and after swallowing the pills, she moved to sit up. Emily immediately helped her by stacking the pillows up to give the blonde support.

"Is he going to come back." Once of the voices Ali heard from earlier asked. It scared her slightly. She looked to the others in her room, and saw Aria, Spencer, and Hanna standing awkwardly at the foot of her bed. Aria had been the one that had spoken. Alison made a face. It was a grimace thinking about the times her father would come back and beat her a second time if he saw fit.

"Yes, it won't be pretty when he does." Alison spoke her voice weak. She looked at her friends reactions and saw the fear cascade over them. Emily just tightened her hold on the blondes hand. Alison looked over at Emily and then her friends. Her friends must have known by now, so physically needing her beautiful brunette, she reached for the girl's neck and pulled Emily to her. Yes, it hurt a little bit, but it was worth it. Their lips met making Alison feel safe. The pain in her bruised lip was little compared to the safety and comfort the kiss gave her. She pulled away sooner than she would like, but the pain was too much. She looked into Emily's eyes and smiled, but her smile faded when she heard a door slam downstairs. Everyone in the room froze for a second waiting for the inevitable.

"Honey Jason called." Alison heard her mom call out from the stairs as she ascended it. Everyone in the room let out a breath. Alison felt tears forming in her eyes, tears of joy. "He said he ran into your father." Her mom continued as she stepped into the room. Her mom, Jessica DiLaurentis, stopped for a second as she saw everyone in her daughter's room. She eyed Alison looking over the bruises forming on her face and arms. "Do your friends...?"

"Yes mom you can talk." Alison answered meekly extremely interested in what her mom had to say.

Jessica sighed and continued. "Jason said your father looked like he had been in a bar fight, but now I'm not so sure. Did it happen again." This set Alison off. She was a girl that could be set on an angry path in an instant.

"Again? Did it happen again?" Alison said her voice was still weak, but she was beginning to regain her strength because of her anger. "You act like it hasn't happened more than once. Mom I've called you and told you its happened more than once. Yes, you can normally shut him down but..." Alison had to stop her rant to catch her breath because her side was on fire, "I hate him!" She yelled at her mother. "He hurts me and all you do is stop him WHEN YOU ARE IN THE ROOM." Her cheeks were flushed and tear stained.

"Did you just disrespect your father?" Jessica asked appalled. Alison threw her mother a disgusted look and was about to reply when it became all too much for Emily.

"Alison was just beaten by her _father_. Well you say he's her father, but a real father would never hurt his daughter like that." Emily hissed. She was beyond furious, and Alison couldn't help but think that the brunette looked sexy when angry. It was at that moment Jessica saw the two's hands connected.

"Are you _gay_ Alison?"Jessica's voice was dripping with anger. The other three girls in the room who had been standing there awkwardly started to realize why Alison seemed like such a horrible person. They looked at Alison who was crying, and Spencer knew that she was having trouble admitting the truth out loud.

"She doesn't have to answer to you when you are being hostile." Spencer said coolly while slowly stepping towards Alison and Emily. Jessica threw her hands in the air.

"Fine don't answer me, but just know your father will hear about this. You best be out of this house before he does." As she began to walk out of the poor girl's room, Hanna and Aria blocked her way.

"Is that a threat?" Hanna questioned. Both Aria and Hanna had steady looks on their faces.

"Think of it as more of a warning." The older woman spat out before shoving her way out the door. Everyone in the room was still. Alison looked at the people around her and realized that _this_ was how family is supposed to act.

"We should just um go." Ali said barely above a whisper. Everyone reacted grabbing random items that the blonde was sure to need and throwing into in bag or container they could take. Alison slowly stood up the pain becoming tolerable. She looked around as she slowly picked up a few things. She saw her Emily tossing clothes into a duffel bag. She let her eyes roam over the tanned girls body before looking over at her friends. Aria was grabbing Ali's schoolwork that was strewn everywhere since she had chucked it everywhere the night before. Hanna was slowly but surely grabbing some clothes making sure she picked everything that was fashionable. Alison looked for Spencer and noticed her standing beside her.

"Where are we going to go. I would offer up my place, but I don't know how my parents would react to that." Spencer said kind of shyly. The girl looked ashamed for her actions earlier in the week.

Before Alison could think of a reply, Aria piped up: "We can go to my place. My parents already see you as family. They wouldn't mind at all." The blonde looked over at Emily who looked like she was about to object. She smiled and replied, "Thank you Aria that sounds perfect."

After packing all of Alison's essentials. The group headed over to Aria's. Once there, they were met by a concerned Ella Montgomery who the girls quickly explained parts of the story. Ella of course told Alison she could stay for as long as she needed to. She offered up their quest room which Alison gratefully accepted. All of the girls with the exception of Emily were surprised at how nice the usually bitchy queen bee was being.

"There, everything is put away." Spencer said, interrupting the silence that had cascaded over the room for the past half hour or so as they situated Ali in this new room. Ali looked at Spencer and smiled. She then sat down on her new bed and pulled Emily to sit beside her.

"I don't need the act anymore." Alison mumbled hoping no one would hear, but everyone did. "He can't hurt me, but can he?" She continued speaking a little louder this time. Aria sat on the other side Alison since there was enough for three at the foot of the bed. "What if he gets word that I'm not the queen bitch. What if people retaliate, or what would happen if they find out that I'm ." She still couldn't admit it out loud.

"He can't hurt you." Emily said strongly while stroking the back of the struggling girl's hand. Hanna and Spencer moved to sit on the floor in front of the bed. "As long as your here and away from him, he can't hurt you again."

The blonde didn't seem to hear Emily's reassuring words because she just stared straight ahead lost in her thoughts. "He'll find you, and he'll hurt you." Ali mumbled darkly. She could feel the tears pouring down her face. She knew she could probably be safe at school, but there was still fear that she had to be the queen bitch. She knew she wouldn't change as fast as Emily was hoping. "He's a bad man." She kept mumbling weird sentences that started to help the other girls piece together what was going on. All of the sudden Alison had another angry spout and hopped of the bed in a flash. "He's gonna fucking hurt all of you once he hears that y'all helped me." She walked over to the wall and put her hand to it. She spoke and punctuated each word with a slap to the cold wall, "Why. The. Fuck. Did. I. Let. Any. One. In" She turned back around to face the girls. "I've been abused since i was five years old. I've been taught just a few things by my parents. Keep up the walls. Never let my guard down. Control Every situation" She stopped as she started to realize something. Then she continued speaking, "Always be the smartest in the room.

Alison looked over at Emily and walked swiftly over to her. Everyone else in the room was frozen still by fear of Ali's anger. She let a smile sweep across her face as she leaned in closer to Emily's face. She let her lips touch the brunettes softly feeling the other girl reciprocate pressure. The blonde lowered her self into Emily's lap. She wrapped her arms around her brunettes waist and fell into the kiss. They heard a cough from one of the other girls and pulled apart. Alison smiled at her girl and rested her forehead against the other's.

"Are we missing something?" Hanna asked out of confusion. Alison turned her head to look at the girl and smiled briefly. She let out a chuckle before turning back to Emily. She was still in pain and that kiss hurt, but she would fight through it if it meant kissing Emily.

"I love you." Ali said strongly to Emily then stood up and walked to the front of the girls. "And I'm a lesbian." She continued to smile as the girls not once seemed to care.

"And we accept you no matter what." Aria said as if it was obvious. The other girls hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Alison responded, "I am not going to let my father keep me from being me. I can't turn him into the police. Not yet at least. My family has secrets that I for one would like to know. For instance, why does my mom suck up to my father like he's made of gold. Why the fuck is my father such an ass wipe. Orrr why Jason has admitted to me that he hates our father yet he still sucks up to him. There is something I'm not getting. I need to figure it out. Maybe even mess with my father's head." She chuckled lightly before looking to the people she really cared about. "So who's with me?"

 **Well there it is. Chapter 5:). I hope you enjoyed it kind starting to let Emily and Alison be together and sorta happy. I hope y'all had a Merry Christmas. I sure did I got a new laptop. Yay! So anyways please review! I wanna know it all. Your thoughts, opinions, and questiion. And even maybe answer these :**

 **What should the big secret be?**

 **Will the school accept her?**

 **What do you think should happen next?**

 **Andddd**

 **What other pairing should be in this story?**

 **Love all my readers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is some Emison for you :) don't forget Italics are flashbacks and thoughts**

Chapter 6:

The day after Alison had gotten settled into Aria's, which was a Monday, Ali sat in her new bed looking around new room. Aria's mom had told her to stay home for the day since she had such a rough day previously. This gave Ali a lot of time to think. All she could think of was her family. Her dad was so cruel. Why would her mother and brother suck up to him? None of her situation made sense. Was it because of the money? That couldn't be it. Alison decided to quit thinking about her family since all it did was make her sad, so she thought about things she could control, like her status at school.

She loved Emily to death. Emily was her everything, but could she come out to the whole school? She had already come out to her friends and her mom on accident. They accepted her well her friends not her mom. Baby steps, she wanted to be free and open about her relationship with Emily but... She needed to talk to Emily.

"Hey pretty girl." Alison nearly fell off of her bed. She looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway a smile plastered on her face. _Of course_ Alison thought _Always there when I need her_.

Alison returned the smile and replied, "Hey, it's noon why aren't you at school?" The brunette made her way of to Alison sitting right beside her.

"I needed to make sure you were okay, and the school won't miss me for one day." Emily said as she dipped her head in shyness. This was the first time since Emily had arrived in Rosewood that Ali had seen her act like the shy girl she had met at camp.

 _Alison sat by the lake her phone in her hand as she incessantly checked the knew the brunette would show, or at least she hoped. It was11:59pm almost midnight. She didn't know why, but she had been extremely nervous ever since she had told the girl to meet her by the lake at midnight. It was probably a fear of rejection. That is what she told herself anyways. No one could make her this nervous. She never liked anyone enough to get nervous. 12:00am, it was midnight. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She looked at the ground as started to play with the dirt by the lake until she heard a noise in the bushes._

 _She looked up just in time to see the brunette walk gracefully towards her. The girl was wearing the same jean shorts from early, and Alison was having trouble focusing. "Hey Ali," Emily spoke emphasizing the way she said Ali. She flashed her smile again, and the blonde thought she had lost all control of how her body felt. She then realized she was staring and jerked her eyes to meet the brown ones._

" _Hi I'm glad you came, here sit. I couldn't really sneak a blanket out of the cabin that easily, but it'll do." Ali chuckled lightly, then flashed her typical Alison DiLaurentis smile. This made Emily curl into herself a little, and Ali for once didn't like making someone shy away. "How about we get to know one another?" She watched as Emily nodded her head timidly. "Here I'll start..."_

She remembered that night vividly. All they did was talk about everything. Not once to she feel like she had to make the other girl cower before her. "Thank you, I really need you." she finally whispered after she realized she still hadn't answered the other girl.

"That's what I'm here for. You know I love you Ali." Emily whispered as she got closer to Alison's face. The blonde glanced down at Emily's lips before slowly pressing her own to them and feeling the way the brunette slightly moaned at the contact. It felt amazing to have her brunette this way again. The way their lips moved together like they were meant to be. She slowly climbed on top of Emily making sure their lips never disconnected. Then she felt Emily's tongue lightly swipe her bottom lip asking for permission to enter which she swiftly granted by parting her lips slightly. The swimmer's tongue entered Ali's mouth with purpose as she quickly began exploring her mouth. They continued to make out for awhile taking small breaks for air. Soon Alison wanted more contact, so she removed her own shirt. Emily grinned slightly and did the same. The queen bee relished in the way their breasts touch even though both still had their bras on it felt different having less clothing on. Then, like every other time the girls got close to relieving some of their sexual tension, Ali's phone rang. She groaned and climbed off of Emily while putting her shirt back on.

"Hello," she answered the phone annoyed.

"Hey it's Aria, your dad came to the school." Aria answered going straight to the point. It made Alison swallow thickly.

"Uh h-hold on I'll put you on speaker, Emily's with me." Alison stuttered out as she tapped the speaker button on her phone. She gave Emily a 'help me' look, and the other girl sat beside her and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Okay Aria so my father came to school?" The blonde questioned mainly to fill her brunette in. Emily gave Ali a look that was a mix of anger at her father and sympathy towards her.

"Yeah, hey Emily by the way. He came during lunch and starting yelling asking for you. He kept saying things like 'where is my lesbian daughter' and 'give me my gay ass daughter so I can beat it out of her' Ali I'm so glad you didn't come to school I don't know what he would've done to you." Aria explained. Emily tightened her hold around the blonde.

"Well uh me too. God now the whole school knows I'm..I'm gay." Alison managed to say. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Yeah they know, but Ali they rallied behind you. It was amazing. When your dad started yelling bad stuff like that, Lucas stood up for you! He stood up and told your dad to go on he said 'Alison may seem like a horrible person, but now i know why. Your daughter being gay isn't a flaw. The fact that she had to endure you must have been torture.' he kept telling him to leave." Aria told the girl's in an excited tone. Alison just felt shocked that the boy she had just picked on last week was rising to protect her. "Then when your dad got in his face Noel Kahn stood up for Lucas! He told him to go on and the fact that you're gay is amazing because you know what you want! The whole school is here for you Ali! He left before the prinicpal saw anything, but my mom saw it all so you'll be safe at my house she said she'd make sure of it." Aria sounded ecstatic that the school would rally behind her friend after she had been so horrible to them. Alison was speechless they accept her? How?

"That's great Aria, uhm Ali needs to process, so we'll see you after school." Emily said as she hung the phone and placed it on the bed. "Ali are you " Emily was cut off by the blonde's lips on hers. They kissed for a moment before Ali pulled away.

"Oh my gosh they accept me!" Alison yelled excitedly, "I love you so much!" She kissed Emily again. Then pulled apart to say, "Oh gosh I've been so fucking awful to them." Emily just smiled at her; the brunette's hand on her waist. "I have to make it up to them!" she said giddily as she kissed her Emily again. "I don't know how but i will. Any ideas Em?" She looked at the girl in question. Emily just smiled and picked the blonde up and stood up. She spun Ali around while hugging her. Alison couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Her arms were around the swimmer's neck.

"You could make them all cupcakes?" Emily tried while setting the blonde back on her feet. This made Ali let out loud laugh. She put her forehead on to the brunette's chest as she laughed. "What?" Emily asked innocently.

"Been a bitch for years. Eh cupcakes should do the trick." Ali laughed, "Your too sweet. I was so horrible...it needs to be big."

"Hmm" Emily tapped her chin as if in deep thought then she started tickling the blonde.

"Emily stop." Alison giggled, but Emily would not relent.

"Only if you agree to kiss me." She replied. It sent Ali down memory lane.

She smiled and replied, "Well if that's all i have to do, then kiss me." Alison waited for the kiss, but Emily remembered their first kiss as well.

The tanner girl leaned in close and whispered, "Are you sure." To finish the scene Ali leaned in and kissed her. Everything was finally starting to feel perfect.

 **Chapter 6 yay. Okay so this chapter was mainly because only one reviewer answered a question lol, so i had to go with it because well i love reviews. But hey thank you too ALL of my reviewers I mean it. It is my inspiration. So as always hope i didn't offend anyone. PLEASE review as before mentioned it motivates me A LOT. I want to know your thoughts, critiques, your question, and whatever. Maybe answer these:**

 **What other pairing do want in this story?**

 **How will Ali make it up to the school?**

 **What's the big family secret?**

 **Okay thanks guys love y'all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just gonna warn ya it gets a little M rated in the italics:)**

Chapter 7:

" _Oh god... Em.. Mmm don't.. Don't s-stop." Ali moaned. Emily was currently pumping her fingers at a steady pace inside of the blonde. Ali let out another loud moan as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her release. The brunette began peppering kisses along Ali's Jaw. "Faster! Please!" Ali practically screamed as Emily began to slow down._

" _Tell me what you want." Emily whispered into her ear. Ali dug her nails into the other girls back. Hearing her Emily sound so confident was an extreme turn on for her. Ali moaned. She was barely able to form words with the brunette rubbing her clit agonizingly slow her fingers completely pulled out of her._

" _I...I... I w-want you" The blonde attempted to say, but it just turned into another moan._

" _What do you want?" Emily whispered Seductively into her once again. Ali couldn't take it any longer she mustered up all the strength she had left._

" _Fuck me Emily. Please Fuck me." She looked up at Emily as she said this and they made eye contact right before they shared a short kiss._

" _Wake up." Emily said._

" _What?" Ali answered confused._

" _Wake up." Emily said again_

"God Ali would you wake up already." Aria said a little louder while shaking the blonde. Alison opened her eyes and groaned. It was just another dream, but it left her flustered. She was glad it was dark in her room, or else Aria would have seen just how flustered she was. It then occurred to her that it was only three in the morning as confirmed by her bedside clock.

"Uh Aria, why are you waking me up at three in the morning?" Alison question the short girl. Aria sat at the foot of the bed as Alison sat up. There was a long silence and Ali was about to repeat her question, but Aria finally spoke up.

"I-I need your advice," she whispered. Alison was a little taken aback. After recent events and her bitch status, she never would have thought that someone would ask for her advice, so she just sat patiently waiting for Aria to ask her question. "I um, I like someone."

Ali smiled and chuckled softy, "Is it Noel?"

"No, no not Noel, um its someone else." Alison was a little bit confused. Why the hell did she wake her up at three in the morning just to say she likes someone?

"Uhh, its not me or Emily right?" Alison asks just to make sure.

This makes Aria laugh lightly, "No of course not."

"Oh okay then uh whats the problem?" Ali asked a little relieved that she didn't have to deal with that drama.

"I really like this person. They make me feel like I'm on top of the world. Like with this person I feel extremely safe and I can just be myself, but I doubt this person likes me back and I don't know what to do." Aria confessed while looking at her hands. Alison sighed knowing that whoever this mystery person was, Aria deserved happiness.

"Okay so do i get to know who this mysterious person is?" When she could tell Aria was shaking her head, Alison continued, "Well alright but just know I'm here for you okay?" Taking a deep breath she finished with, "Try to see if this person likes you, like put out some feelers such as wear slutty clothes and see if it catches their eye, or do a little flirting and see what happens. Ar you got this, they would be an idiot not to like you. Now I'm tired so go back to bed we can talk more tomorrow okay?"

"Okay yeah sure, I'll let you continue to have sex dreams about Emily. Night..." Aria left the room while laughing leaving a dumbfounded Ali to question what had just happened. _Ugh oh well_ she thought. Tomorrow she would be going to school and she needed rest. Also she would be doing a LOT of ass kissing so she needed to be prepared.

 **OKAYY so I'm sorry that this is so short and sorry for the wait, but school just started back for me and I'm getting readjusted to the schedule. So anyways i will definitely make it up to you next time by making it longer. So please please please review :)**

 **Soo quick question that i need help with... Who should Aria like? I am contemplating a few different people that's kinda why I left it gender neutral but I would love to hear your thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Alison woke up early that morning, not entirely ready for the day ahead. Her mind was racing. She would be going to school where her father might find her. Oh, and to make matters worse, everyone knew her deepest secret. A secret she had hidden away in Texas, but somehow the brunette beauty followed her to Rosewood. Well, Emily was perfect the way she smiled, and how she would always make Alison feel like a real person. It made Ali long for her to…

"Aria!" Alison called out knowing the other girl was nearby and awake from the sound of clunky footsteps.

"What" the other girl groaned obviously tired. Aria sounded like she had just woken up, but she looked like she had been up for hours. Her hair was in loose curls with her make up done flawlessly with her lips were a light shade of pink. She was even wearing a short strapless black dress that a white pattern that ran along the top of the breast area and down the middle to pinkish purple belt that was around her waist.

"Uhm so uh do you think Emily would be okay with me calling her my girlfriend" Ali asked quietly a little embarrassed to be asking such a question. She knew Emily loved her, but after _everything_ Alison put her through, Ali couldn't understand why she would be okay with that label. Aria gave her an 'are you stupid' look. The shorter girl letting out a light chuckle before furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Wait are you serious?" Ali just nodded in response to Aria's confusion. "Okay, so you're asking me if the girl that has been trying to get you to admit that you love her is going to get upset by you calling her your girlfriend?" Aria said more as a statement than a question. Ali chuckled slightly finally understanding the irony behind the situation. Aria just shook her head and sauntered off and threw a, "Just hurry up I have someone to woo," over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah Noel." Ali casually tested to see if her best friend would slip up. She just heard a chuckle and what sounded like a nope. Getting up she decided to get ready for school. She still had no idea how she would make it up to her classmates.

At school Aria pulled into her usual parking spot, and Ali was out of the car before it had been put in park. The blonde rushed to Emily who was talking to some girl near what she was guessing the girl's car. Emily looked relaxed, but Alison could tell she was uncomfortable with the conversation entirely. She couldn't quite make out who the girl was just yet. Then the girl came into view. Mona Vanderwaal, the girl had always been sketchy, and Alison never felt the need to become friends with her. Then the girl had the nerve to touch Emily's arm. Jealousy and anger coursed through her veins as she began to storm up to the pair, but then she remembered. Be nice. _Ugh_. She internally groaned at the thought, but ultimately decided it was better to make friends right now then enemies. As she approached the two girls, Mona looked at her and smirked slightly.

"I had a fun time last night Em." The girl said fake sweetness dipping in her voice. This made Ali stop dead in her tracks, and it made Mona smirk harder. However, the oblivious Emily ruined the troublemakers plan.

"With what?" the brunette replied confusion lacing her voice. She had no recollection of ever talking to the girl in front of her before. The only memory she had of her was when she had seen Mona walking away from the DiLaurentis house once.

"What we did." Mona answered hoping Emily might take the bait, but of course her attempts were futile. The brunette just looked at the girl like she had two heads.

"We" Emily made her point by point between the two, "Didn't do _anything_ , so I have no idea what you're talking about. But it must be a different brunette." Then Emily smiled and giggled, which Alison, who had been listening in amusement at this point, found incredibly sexy. "I don't know if you heard," Emily continued. At this point she was gushing. "But I am currently seeing the most amazing human being. Her name is Alison DiLaurentis." Ali had heard enough she needed to kiss her Emily, now. She rushed over and grabbed her girl by the arm. This made Emily jump a little, but she settled down once she saw that It was just her. The blonde took Emily by the chin and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and passionate. They took their time with the kiss knowing that they were in front of a school building. They were interrupted all to soon by Mona scoffing and marching away. "I don't know her, who is she?" Emily asked with an uncontainable smile before she kissed her on the lips lightly.

This made Ali giggle, "That was Mona Vaderwaal, she has always struck me as trouble." She then kissed Emily again the time letting her tongue stoke the other girls bottom lip begging for entrance which was granted, but then Emily pulled away slightly.

"Where's… Aria?" Emily mumble out between kisses. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck threading her fingers through her hair.

"Wooing" was Ali's response before she started kissing the other girls neck.

"Ali!" She heard a voice call out and she groaned not wanting to ass kiss just yet. She just wanted to Emily kiss. She groaned again and turn to face the person. It was Noel. _Shit_ , thought Ali. She didn't want to deal just yet. "Hey sorry to interrupt." The boy had a slight smirk on his face. The kind of smirk any horny teenage boy would have after seeing two girls kissing. Ali rolled her eyes and waited patiently. "I just wanted to know where Aria is." The boy asked. This made Ali inwardly laugh. She was right it was Noel. She straitened up…...well her spine anyways and just shrugged. The athletic boy groaned and ran off to find Aria. This left Ali to turn back to Emily her…

"So girlfriend," she spoke with false braveness. In reality, she was freaking out. She noticed the spark of confusion in Emily's eyes and gulped, "Ready to take on the school?"

Emily raised an eyebrow and said with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Girlfriend?" Ali just nodded shyly. Gosh only Emily could make her like this. "Well," Emily continued, "If that's your odd way of asking if we are officially girlfriends, then yes we are, you goober." With that the brunette pressed a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips and intertwined their hands. The pair took off towards the school having no clue if the day was going to be different or not.

It wasn't. The girls walked inside and Alison was still stared at. She was still feared, and that made the blonde feel horrible. She saw Lucas leaning against the lockers his head bowed down in fear. Alison knew she had to do something, but there was something inside of her that made her keep going. She let go of Emily's hand and sped off to class. Hanna and Spencer walked up to her, but she was too fast for them. She was still stuck in old habits.

Lunch could not come fast enough. After first period, Alison had received a letter from Emily telling her to meet in the abandoned classroom during lunch. Ali was relieved. After the way she had treated Emily in the halls, she was glad the brunette still wanted to talk to her. The bell finally rang signaling lunch. The blonde was the first up as she all but sprinted towards the abandoned classroom.

She walked into the room. It was dark as usual, and of course it was a little cold and musty smelling. Probably, because people used this place for sex. Ali smiled to herself not because the room but because her Emily would be there. Her mind began to wonder. The brunette was overtaking her thoughts when she saw what looked like a shadow cross the room.

"Emily?" Ali called out with a playful tone. She turned in circles and saw no one, but all of the sudden, a bunch of books toppled over. The blonde walked over to them and saw what looked like to be a note. She picked it up and read it.

Blood is red

Your face is blue

Don't make me do what your father did to you

Stop trying to figure your family out

"Aria there you are!" Noel gasped out of breath, "I've been running around the whole school looking for you." Aria smiled at the boy. Her plan was falling in to place. "Everything's set up," He said to her, "Get your woo on." He provided a genuine smile and sauntered off. She Looked across the lunchroom, searching for her friends. Once she spotted them she made her way over. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer all sat around a table. She smiled at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey ar." They all replied. She smiled and sat beside Hanna. They girls were talking about how they were going to make sure Ali would stay safe. "Well why don't we start with knowing where she is." Aria butted in. Glancing over to her crush and smiling their way. She got a smile back and her heart fluttered.

"That's a good idea had anyone seen Ali?" Emily's concerned voice broke her from her pining. She looked around the room and didn't see the blonde anywhere.

"I'm going to look for her." Emily announced as she began to get up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It gave Aria an uneasy feeling.

"Don't bother I saw her running off crying, the bitch looked like she was going home." Mona said with a laugh before she strutted off. All the girls looked at each other with worry.

"We need to go," Spencer announced looking at her phone. She showed the girls the phone. It was a picture of Ali with a bottle of what looked like alcohol in her hand. Aria sighed. She would have to woo more later.

 **Sorry for the wait but I lacked motivation, a special thanks to Munro McLaren AKA leapyearbaby29. You really helped with motivation. So as always please review it helps a lot with motivation. I want your thoughts, critiques, questions, all of it.**

 **Ok sooo Aria has a love interest but who is it? If you can guess it right, I'll let you tell me what you want the next secret note to say. It really can say anything honestly, and I'll find a way to fit it in. You can PM or review; I'll PM you to let you know you got it right.** **J** **Thanks for reading I'll catch you on the flipside.**


End file.
